There has been proposed an amplitude of accommodation measuring apparatus that is equipped with a far optotype as a fixation object for a distal position and a near optotype as a fixation object for a near position, and measures amplitude of accommodation expressed by difference in refractive power at a near point and a far point, in which the near point is defined by a position where an outline of the near optotype starts blurring upon moving the near optotype toward an eye from a focus position of the near optotype, and the far point is defined by a position where an outline of the far optotype starts blurring upon moving the far optotype away from an eye from a focus position of the far optotype (see “Handbook of Opthalmology Inspection Method” fourth edition, pages 65-66, edited by KOGUCHI, Yoshihisa, and three others, published by Igaku Shoin on Jun. 1, 2005).
In the amplitude of accommodation measuring apparatus, the far point is measured by using the far optotype, the near point is measured by using the near optotype, and the amplitude of accommodation is derived from calculating difference between these positions.
However, in the conventional amplitude of accommodation measuring apparatus, in order to measure the near point and the far point, the optotypes and an additional trial lens have to be exchanged, so that it takes time to measure the amplitude of accommodation to make the apparatus hard to be handled.